


Come Morning

by thesentimentalist



Series: Ravenous Works [3]
Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Repression, Riding, Seduction, Weird and Forbidden Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesentimentalist/pseuds/thesentimentalist
Summary: “Would you let me? Seduce you?” he asked, running his hands up and down Boyd’s thighs.
Relationships: John Boyd/Ives
Series: Ravenous Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582867
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Come Morning

Ives touched Boyd’s face and his hand came away bloody. He looked down at his stained fingers, his eyes growing dark, and brought them to his mouth, pushed them past his lips, eyes closing, moaning softly at the taste.  
He pulled his spit slick fingers from his mouth with luxuriant slowness and opened his eyes to look at Boyd. He actually licked his lips.  
“I’ll deal with you later.” he said, and strode from the room.  
“I think he likes me,” Boyd said to the empty room.  
The thought was frightening. It was also . . . intriguing. More importantly, he could probably use it to his advantage. Sex made people stupid. If he could get Ives to sleep with him, he might be able to kill him in his sleep. Knox was already dead. He had to do something and do it soon.  
The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Ives was keeping him alive when he killed almost everyone else, and it wasn’t for his martial skill. He wasn’t ignorant, he was in the army, he knew what men did. He’d never— well no one had asked. And he had never offered. The prospect was—But it couldn’t be so bad. They kept doing it, didn’t they?  
Seducing Ives would be the difficult part. Boyd wasn’t exactly among the world’s practicing Romeos. Sex, in his limited experiance, was a sticky, disgruntled, underwhelming affair. He’d done it a handful of times, and decided it wasn’t worth the fuss. Besides, Boyd didn’t think his usual tactic of flashing a handful of coins at a bored looking prostitute was going to work on Ives. But it couldn’t be too hard. Ives seemed pretty seduced already.  
Boyd sat there contemplating the many possible meanings of “dealing with” him for some time. Then Ives nudged open the door, carrying a plate in his hands.  
“Stew a la Colonel Knox. You really ought to eat something,” he said, setting the plate in front of Boyd.  
Boyd stared for a moment, and then he reached over, took some meat from the plate, and brought it to his mouth.  
It was unnervingly delicious.  
He took another piece, and another, and there was juice dripping down his chin. He became aware that Ives was standing there and watching him. He looked up at him.  
Ives smiled.  
Boyd blushed and looked away. Ives leaned in, resting one hand on Boyd’s thigh and bringing the other under his chin and lifting it so Boyd was looking at him.  
“You’ve got something on your face,” he said, cradling Boyd’s cheek in his hand, and the blood from the corner of his mouth, thumb lingering on his lips.  
Then Ive’s lips touched his and they were warm and soft and Boyd gasped against his mouth and—  
It was overwhelming. It was amazing.It was the first time in a long time someone had touched him to do something other than hurt him.  
Ives pulled away,  
“Your color is already looking much better,” he said.  
Boyd blushed harder.  
“Colonel, you’re trying to seduce me, “he said.  
“Trying?” Ives asked, groping Boyd’s crotch playfully, “You mean I haven’t succeeded?”  
Boyd whimpered and arched into his hand, and Ives drew it back soft and teasing.  
“Would you let me? Seduce you?” he asked, running his hands up and down Boyd’s thighs.  
After a moment, Boyd said  
“I might consider it. What’s in it for me?”  
Ives smiled. He brushed Boyd’s hair back, letting it catch between his fingers as he cradled Boyd’s cheek in the palm of his hand.  
“I would have thought that was obvious. Let me seduce you.”  
Boyd turned his eyes away and swallowed.  
“I don’t know, it doesn’t seem safe.”  
Ives laughed aloud, and leaned down so he could whisper into Boyd’s ear.  
“I promise not to bite,” he said, letting the edges of his teeth tease Boyd’s ear, “unless you want me to. Let me seduce you.”  
“I’ve never actually—“ Boyd cut off, cursing himself internally for offering such a confidence.  
“You’re going to like it.” Ives said thickly, crawling onto the bed to cover Boyd with his body, pressing feverish kisses to his throat, kisses that burned the skin they touched.  
And Boyd believed him.  
“Yes.”  
Ives’ hands were almost gentle as they undressed him and palmed teasingly at his cock; they were nearly tender when they spread his thighs and opened him up; and Boyd’s first bewildered, half stifled, sigh of pleasure made Ives look at him with something like awe.  
Then Ives was propping himself up against the pillows, leaning back against the headboard. He wrapped his arms around Boyd’s waist and pulled him into his lap, plying him with savage, biting kisses.  
Boyd gasped when he felt Ives between his legs, but Ives kissed his cheek softly and ran his hands up and down Boyd’s stomach.  
“Take it easy.”  
Boyd sank down, breathing harshly until he settled into Ives’ lap, whining softly and leaning against the headboard for support.  
Boyd didn’t know exactly what he had expected, but this wasn’t it. He felt raw and vulnerable, and it felt good to be raw and vulnerable. He moved tentatively and the sensation startled a wild cry out of him. Ives lay there, biting his lip and running his hand over Boyd’s ribs like he was trying to calm a startled horse.  
“No hurry,” he croaked, and he wound his arms around Boyd’s waist to pull him down; soft lips brushing the shell of his ear and telling him he was beautiful before kissing him again.  
Boyd moved, and Ives moved, holding him tightly as he began to move as if he couldn’t bear to part from him.  
It was–  
His thighs ached, his everything ached, but it was electric. Ives reached down to touch him and he came instantly, like having something inside him made it so much more intense, so much better.  
He wailed into Ive’s shoulder as he fucked him through it, until the aftershocks dissipated.  
“Good?” Ives asked.  
“Hrng.” Said Boyd.  
Ives rolled them over and pressed Boyd into a pile of pillows and blankets, and pushed back into him slowly, shaking with effort. Boyd took a deep breath and relaxed utterly, letting his legs splay over Ive’s thighs and lying there while Ives fucked him. Even the fluttery, oversensitive shivers running up and down his body felt nice.  
Ives’ hair had fallen into disarray, shrouding his expression, and Boyd felt the sudden need to see him. He reached up and pushed the sweat slick hair away from Ives’ face.  
He was smiling like the cat who got the canary, looking down at Boyd, eyes glittering. It made him feel, well he didn’t know how.  
Ives reached up and caught Boyd’s hand, and brought it to his lips. And then his face twisted up and he sighed and came, sinking slowly onto Boyd’s chest.  
After a moment, he untangled himself from Boyd, only to lay down next to him and wrap a possessive arm around his waist to reel him in, and hold him against Ives side.  
As he lay there, drifting off, warm and content in Ive’s arms, he thought:  
“In the morning. I’ll kill him in the morning.”


End file.
